She Hulk and Tigra: a love like no other
by xTHEDARKNIGHTx
Summary: After Jennifer Walters aka She Hulk had retired from the avengers team she thought she could have a nice relaxing day in New York without having to stop some crime but little did she know that soon her life was about to change forever...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys this is another superhero story but this time it features the pairing of She Hulk and Tigra and i do not own any of these characters used in this story except from an OC which i will introduce later in the story but for now i hope you all enjoy this new story from me.**

**She Hulk and Tigra: A love like no other**

After Jennifer Walters aka She Hulk had retired from the Avengers she was walking home one day from her work in a law firm when she saw what looked like a cat laying on the porch to her apartment but on closer inspection it was actually a woman who looked like some kind of tiger with orange fur and black stripes before Jennifer stood there and said to the woman "can i help you lady?" then the woman woke up and stretched like a cat before she looked at Jennifer and said to her with a sad look on her face "please...I have nowhere else to go...I don't even have a home...please miss i'm begging you"

Jennifer then looked at the woman for a few minutes before she replied to her "ok, you can stay with me but what is your name anyway?" then the woman had a smile on her face as she jumped onto Jennifer as she replied "Thank you so much miss, my name is Greer Grant nelson what's your name?" and Jennifer replied with a slight chuckle "you're welcome and my name is Jennifer Walters but most people around her know me by my superhero alias She Hulk c'mon let's get inside shall we?" before the two women then made their way inside Jennifer's apartment.

Greer then sat on the sofa before she looked at Jennifer and said "why do people call you She Hulk anyway? If you don't mind me asking" and Jennifer made them both a cup of coffee before she placed one in front of Greer and sat down next to her before she took a deep breath as she replied "well, the reason i got the name She hulk was because a few years ago i was involved in a car accident and none of the doctors thought i would make it without a blood transfusion so my cousin Bruce Banner decided to transfer some of his blood into me only his blood was different because it had been affected by Gamma radiation so every now and then when i get angry i turn into a huge green and muscular woman and i used to rampage through the city until my cousin Bruce taught me how to control my ability and since then i have learned to control when i Hulk out hence why i became known as She Hulk"

Then Jennifer took a sip from her coffee before she continued while smiling at Greer "so what about you? I mean you don't seem to be a normal person to me" then Greer smiled back at Jennifer as she took a deep breath before she replied "well, before...this happened i was a world known biologist and then i left college when i was younger and married a man named Bill nelson who was a member of the NYPD but then one night when we were on our way home from a movie Bill saw a robber and pointed his gun at him but then his accomplice came out of the drug store and shot Bill and Bill died in my arms and then i met my old physics tutor and i became her lab assistant for a while and took part in a experiment to help improve females but then hydra came and tried to kidnap her so i donned my old cat costume and tried to fight them off but in the fight i was injured badly with alpha radiation so my physics tutor took me to some cave on a island home to some cat people who saved my life but using an ancient ritual to turn me into a Tigra and they gave me an amulet that lets me don my human form and transform at will"

And Jennifer was shocked at what she heard before she held Greer tight in a hug and said to her "omg, i'm so sorry for your loss of your husband and i will never leave you no matter what because Greer i...i love you and i would like you to be my girlfriend" and Greer smiled at Jennifer before she returned the hug and replied "well Jennifer the truth is i...i love you too and yes i would love to be your girlfriend" so then the two women shared a passionate kiss with each other before Greer broke the kiss as she said to her new girlfriend Jennifer aka She Hulk "so what should we do now then babe?"

Jennifer was about to answer when she heard a woman on the streets shouting "SOMEONE HELP PLEASE, I HAVE BEEN ROBBED" and Jennifer sighed as she said "can't i have a day off without some asshole ruining my nice peaceful day?" then Greer put her hand on Jennifer's shoulder as she said to her "it's ok babe, i'll handle this one" before she then leaped out of a nearby window to track down the robber and soon Greer's heightened sense of smell picked up the scent of the robber and she leaped from rooftop to rooftop before she finally pounced onto the robber pinning him to the floor before she said to him "games over, now you can give yourself over to the cops or i will leave you here for them your choice" then the robber looked up at Greer who was in her Tigra form and he pulled out a gun from his pocket as he said to her "nice try freak!" before he then shot her a couple of times leaving her badly wounded before running down another ally way.

Badly wounded Greer willed herself back to her feet holding her chest to try and stop some of the bleeding as she thought to herself "damn, that asshole got me good" before she then slowly limped and dragged herself back to her girlfriends house and when she arrived Jennifer opened the door and was immediately in shock when her girlfriend collapsed on her heavily bleeding so she quickly dragged her inside and rested her on the sofa before she scrambled for the phone and dialled Hank pym's number and the phone rang for a few minutes as Jennifer thought to herself "c'mon, c'mon Hank pick up you are the only person i know that can save my girlfriend from dying right now" before Hank picked up as he said "Jennifer? This is a nice surprise what can i do for you?" and Jennifer replied in a panic "Hank, thank god you answered i'm really sorry for disturbing you from your work but this is really important because my girlfriend is bleeding badly and i don't want to lose her"

Then Hank replied in a calm manner "ok, Jen calm down i'll be over as quick as i can with my wife Jane and we will see what we can do to save your girlfriend, she is going to be ok i promise" before he then put the phone down and rushed to grab his suit and his wife before they got in his van and sped down the road towards Jennifer aka She Hulks house as quick as possible and when they arrived they rushed inside and Jane tried to calm Jennifer down as she was panicking like hell while her husband got to work treating Greer's wounds on the sofa.

And a few hours went by before Hank came out of Jennifer's bedroom holding a tub full of shards of bullets and Jennifer ran over to Hank as she said to him "how is she? Is she gonna be ok?" and Hank smiled at Jennifer as he replied "your girlfriend is tough as nails if any of these shards were any closer to her heart there would have been no saving her but she is doing just fine and she is waiting for you in your bedroom Jen and if you need anything else please don't hesitate to call" and Jennifer gave Hank a huge hug as she replied "ooh, thank you soo much Hank, you have no idea how grateful i am to you for saving my girlfriends life and again i'm sorry if i disturbed you from your work but i wouldn't have called unless it was an emergency"

Jane pym then said to Jennifer "it's ok Jen, we weren't working on anything that important and i could tell that you love your girlfriend very much and she is lucky to have someone like you and we know you are retired from the avengers but there is always a place on team for you if you want it" before they then left in Hanks van leaving Jennifer in her house with her girlfriend before Jennifer decided to go to her bedroom to check on her girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: HYDRA PLANS SOMETHING BIG

When Jennifer walks into her bedroom she saw her girlfriend laying on her bed with bandages around her chest and she ran over to her and gave her a cuddle before she said with some tears streaming down her face "oh baby i'm so glad you're alive and Hank saved your life because i thought i had lost you after we just got together" and Greer winced a little in pain before she just held her girlfriend in her arms and wiped some tears from her face as she replied "hey, there there babe, i'm still here and your friend Hank did an amazing job of treating my wounds so no more tears ok?"

Then Jennifer said to her girlfriend Greer with a slight smile on her face "ok baby, i promise no more tears anyway i have to get to work and then we can relax together and watch a movie together how does that sound?" and Greer purred a little as she replied with a smile on her face "that sounds perfect babe, and maybe i could get a lovely massage from my sexy jade giantess" and Jennifer smiled at her girlfriend Greer and gave her a kiss on her lips as she replied "i think i can stretch to a massage as well for my sexy feline tigress" then Jennifer left her apartment after getting dressed for work.

And Jennifer walked in to work in her law firm and she was texting Hank pym saying "_thank you again for saving my girlfriends life Hank and i will think about joining the avengers again with my girlfriend and we need anything else i promise i will call. Jen_" then Jennifer sat down at her desk and was busy sorting through case files she had received when a man sat down at her desk and she said to him while still sorting through case files on her desk "i'll be with you in a minute, just give a sec" and the man had a little bit of an attitude on him when he replied "man, you'd think for a law firm there would be faster service around here" and Jen thumped her fist on her desk in anger denting it a little before she looked at the man after taking a deep breath to calm down and said to him "how can i help you today sir?"

Meanwhile...

Greer was sitting in their apartment in her blue bra and panties and looked down at her bandage on her chest and winced a little as she rubbed it as she thought to herself "ow, i really should learn to be more careful next time as i almost left my girlfriend Jennifer heartbroken because of my stupid mistake" before she then got out from under the covers of the bed and walked to the living room where she decided to watch some tv so she sat on the sofa watching the tv while drinking a cup of coffee.

And after a few hours went by Greer was fast asleep on the sofa while the tv was still playing in the background before she was then woken up when her phone rang so she stretched a little before she grabbed her phone from the coffee table and answered it as her girlfriend popped up on the screen of her phone with a facetime as she said to her "hey baby, just to let you know i have finished work and i will be home soon ok" and Greer yawned a little and smiled as she replied "ok Jenny, see you soon, love you"

Back to Jennifer aka she hulk...

After Jennifer had finished work she picked up her bag and started walking home to her apartment and facetimed her girlfriend before she put her phone back inside her handbag and walked a more quicker pace and when she reached her apartment and opened the door she saw her girlfriend laying on the couch in her blue bra and panties and smirked a little as she said "hey baby, i'm home" and Greer gently pounced on her girlfriend in a hug and gave her a kiss on her lips as she said "welcome home babe, how was your day at work?"

Then Jennifer carried her girlfriend over to their sofa and sat down with Greer straddling her before Jennifer said to her girlfriend "well, i almost lost my temper at work today when i tried to deal with some assholes but other than that i had a good day at work sweetie what did you do today then sweetie?" and Greer gave her girlfriend another passionate kiss before she replied "well, baby i took it easy today and just relaxed and watched a bit of tv and had a coffee and then i had a little nap until i woke up a few hours later to you saying you were coming home from work" and Jennifer smiled as she replied to her girlfriend "well Greer sweetie, i'm glad you decided to take it easy especially after i almost lost you yesterday when you tried to stop that robber"

Greer then had a little sad look on her face as she replied to her girlfriend "i know, and i'm sorry i scared you like hell Jenny but i'm still here and from now on i'm gonna try and be a little more careful" then Jennifer gave her girlfriend Greer a passionate kiss on her lips as she replied "hey it's ok sweetie, i'm just happy i still have you and that's all that matters, now if i remember i think you said something about me giving you a massage" and Greer smiled as she hopped to her feet and dragged her girlfriend Jennifer to their bedroom as she replied "yes, i did say i would like a massage from my sexy jade giantess" and she jumped onto their bed laying face down while Jennifer just smiled as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to her girlfriend and slowly started rubbing her hands over her orange fur starting at her shoulders before slowly moving down her body all the while her girlfriend Greer was letting out soft purrs and moans at her girlfriends touch.

And Jennifer then reached her girlfriends tail and gently squeezed it as she massaged it as her girlfriend Greer let out more soft purrs and moans before Jennifer then finished with her girlfriends legs and massaged her butt before she then looked up to see her girlfriend was fast asleep so Jennifer got undressed into her white bra and panties and curled up under the covers next to her girlfriend Greer as she thought to herself before drifting off to sleep "note to self, my girlfriend Greer really likes my massages" before she then felt her girlfriend Greer's arm wrap around her for a cuddle as they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

The next day...

The next morning after Jennifer and Greer wake up and have a cup of coffee together while still wearing their bra and panties Jennifer says to her girlfriend Greer "hey babe, i think we should do some grocery shopping for the apartment so we have plenty of food in the house as i saw we were running low" and Greer growls sensually at her girlfriend as she replies "yeah, that sounds like a good idea Jenny, let's take your ford mustang hatchback" and Jennifer gives her girlfriend a passionate kiss on her lips with her hands on her girlfriends furry ass and gives it a little squeeze causing Greer to let out a small purr into the kiss before Jennifer eventually broke the kiss as she replied "yeah i agree baby, but first i think you should turn into your human form and put some clothes on" and Greer just nodded at her girlfriend before she pressed her amulet on her neck and she transformed into her normal human form before they both then went to the bedroom to get dressed.

When they arrived by the gas station as Jennifer needed to refuel her car there were some fans who took pictures of them and so Jennifer and her girlfriend Greer took some time to have some pictures with the fans and answer some questions before they suddenly heard a loud explosion coming from a nearby building just a couple of blocks from where they were before both Jennifer and Greer looked at each other and nodded before Jennifer said to the fans "sorry to cut this meet and greet short but it looks like New York needs us again" before they both then ran behind the gas station and transformed before they then went towards the building where they heard the explosion.

Upon arriving at the building She hulk and Tigra saw some members of FDNY and NYPD surrounding the building and so She hulk went up to the captain and said to him "what happened here captain?" and the captain looked at She hulk as he replied "to be honest, my team is still trying to figure out what happened here ourselves but any help is appreciated" just then agent Colson arrived on the scene and flashed his badge to the captain as he said "sir, this is now business of S.H.I.E.L.D, we'll take it for here officer" before a woman with orange hair was standing next to Colson before he said to her "agent Romanov, i need you to lead a team and investigate what happened here is that clear?" and the woman saluted as she replied "yes sir" before she then lead a small group of S.H.I.E.L.D agents into the building.

Then Tigra stood next to her girlfriend She hulk as she said to her "did he just say agent Romanov? Like as in Natasha Romanov famously known for as Black Widow?" and She hulk smiled at her girlfriend Tigra as she replied "no babe, i get the feeling Colson was talking about Natasha's daughter" and as they were busy talking they didn't notice some pieces of rubble falling towards them until they heard a voice shout "WATCH OUT!" and both She hulk and Tigra closed their eyes waiting for the rubble to hit them before they opened their eyes again and saw the large pieces of rubble floating above them before they then her the woman say to them "MOVE!, I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN HOLD THIS" so they moved to a safe distance just as the large pieces of rubble smashed against the ground behind them then the woman walked up to them and said "you two ok?" and She hulk turned to face the woman and held out her hand as she replied with a smile on her face "yeah, we're ok thanks to you what's your name anyway?"

And the woman shook She hulks hand and smiled as she replied "my name is Rebecca Romanov, but you can call me Becky and i am the daughter of Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton but you might know them as Black Widow and Hawkeye" then Tigra smiled at Becky as she said to her "neat trick you got there huh? Where did you learn how to do that sort of stuff because if it wasn't for you me and my girlfriend would have been buried under that rubble by now so thank you" then Becky shook Tigra's hand and smiled at her as she replied "you're welcome and i have been studying the basics of the mystic arts with Doctor strange and so far i have been able to use what i have learned so far into practise to protect my team and any other civilians who may be in danger and from i can tell at the moment i have a theory that HYDRA may be behind this and if so why"

Then Becky says to both She hulk and Tigra "i'm going to see what i can find on the S.H.I.E.L.D database and also have a talk with my mentor Doctor strange and see if he knows anything about this strange situation that's going on ah? See what i did there? Well maybe i will see you ladies around sometime" before she then walks off to report her team's findings to agent Colson before they then head back to the Helicarrier and She hulk and Tigra were about to leave as well when they noticed someone running from the explosion and decided to chase after him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: M.O.D.O.K REVEALS HIMSELF

While She hulk and Tigra are chasing the suspect through the streets of New York Tigra decides to get on all fours and pounces on the suspect pinning them to the floor before she turns them over and says to them "why were you running away from the explosion? If you need help we can help you" then the suspect wriggles under the strength of Tigra before they say "get off me you freak, if they catch me i'm as good as dead" before they manage to catch Tigra in the side of the face and they scrambled to their feet and continued running away before they heard a voice saying "FREEZE, you are under arrest on the authority of S.H.I.E.L.D and i urge you to come quietly or i will use force if i have to"

Then She hulk smiled as she recognised the voice as it was Becky Romanov pointing her gun at the suspect before the suspect shook their head and said "look lady, you don't understand i-i didn't have a choice" before they tried to run again but Becky knocked them out cold with a blast from her hand and walked over to the suspect and placed a pair of handcuffs on them before Tigra said to her "thanks, so who is this person anyway and why were they running away from the explosion?" and Becky took a deep breath as she turned to She hulk and Tigra as she replied "this person is an agent of hydra, and this wasn't the first lab they have attacked as they have been stealing science materials from all over the city and my job was to bring them in for interrogation when they decided to run but thanks to a little help from you guys i was able to complete my mission"

Before Becky then hoisted the suspect over her shoulder and radioed Colson on her wrist as she said "Colson, this is agent Romanov i have the suspect mission success" and agent Colson replied over the radio "roger that agent Romanov, i'm on my way good work" and then Tigra smiled at her girlfriend as she said to her "now that means we can finish our grocery shopping baby" and just as She hulk was about to reply to her girlfriend Becky turned around and said "oh don't worry about your grocery shopping, i already took care of that for you guys" and winked at them before she was transported onto the Helicarrier with the hydra agent.

She hulk then smiled at her girlfriend Tigra as she said to her "well, seeing as we don't need to do any grocery shopping babe we may as well see if we can find out if hydra are using a secret base somewhere in the city" and Tigra smiled at her girlfriend before she sensually strolled over to her and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips as she replied "yeah, i guess your right about that Jenny baby" before they then walked back to the gas station to their ford mustang hatchback and drove back to their apartment before they then sat on the sofa together with their laptops and were scanning through surveillance to see if they could spot anything that could be used as a hydra base in disguise.

But after a few hours of searching through the city camera's for anything they could find She hulk and Tigra decided to call it quits and were about to get ready for bed when they received a video call from Becky as she said "hey Jennifer and Greer, meet me by the S.H.I.E.L.D base i think i might have found where hydra might be hiding" and Jennifer smiled as she replied "ok Becky, we will meet you there in an hour" before they both rushed out the door and into their ford mustang to drive to the S.H.I.E.L.D base.

When they arrived at the S.H.I.E.L.D base Becky was waiting for them but instead of wearing her usual S.H.I.E.L.D uniform she was wearing a dark green costume with a red cape that was slightly torn in places and when She hulk and Tigra got out of their ford mustang She hulk said to Becky "Becky? Is that you?" and Becky smiled as she replied to She hulk "yeah Jennifer, it is me Becky although right now i go by the name Mystik" and Tigra smirked at Becky as she said to her "i like the name Mystik, and i also really like your costume and i would love to see how beautiful you look without you wearing your uniform or your costume Becky or should i say Mystik" and Becky blushed a little as she replied "t-thanks Greer, anyway i found out that hydra are using an abandoned warehouse as a base here in New York"

She hulk then smiled as she said "well what are we waiting for let's go and kick some bad guy butt" before She hulk and Tigra and Mystik all left to go to the abandoned warehouse where hydra were hiding and they were hiding in some bushes when Tigra watched some hydra agents walking in and out of the warehouse with some science materials before she whispered to the others "man, i really just want to pounce on those guys and show them what for but i know we need to find out what they are doing with so much science equipment first" then Mystik whispered to both She hulk and Tigra "i can sneak us in using a sling ring portal then once we are inside we can try and find out what they are planning with so much science equipment" and She hulk smiled as she whispered back in reply "sounds like a plan"

Mystik then quietly made a sling ring portal next to them and they all stepped through the portal before she closed it behind them and they were hiding behind one of the crates inside the warehouse and saw M.O.D.O.K barking orders at some agents saying "move faster you imbeciles, this portal is not going to build its self and soon the great and mighty M.O.D.O.K will be one step closer to ultimate power" and She hulk whispered to both Tigra and Mystik "portal? What could they be building a portal for and if not for what then for who?" then Tigra whispered to her girlfriend "maybe it's a portal to bring Thanos to earth and if that is the case that can't be good" before Tigra let out a little yelp as she felt something step on her tail before M.O.D.O.K looked around and said to the agents "INTRUDERS, FIND THEM AND BRING THEM TO M.O. "

Then the hydra agents were searching around the base for Mystik She hulk and Tigra as the three of them tried to remain quiet to remain undetected until Tigra turned around right into a hydra agent who hit her in the side of the head with the back of his gun knocking her out cold and the other agents did the same to She hulk and Mystik and dragged them to M.O.D.O.K before M.O.D.O.K then said to the agents "good, tie them up M.O.D.O.K is going to have fun torturing these super losers!" so the hydra agents wrapped some chains around the wrists of the heroes before hoisting them up so they were dangling before M.O.D.O.K then told the hydra agents to leave him.

When Mystik and She hulk and Tigra woke up a few minutes later they quickly realised they were tied up and struggled in their restraints before they heard M.O.D.O.K say to them "resistance is futile, and now you super losers will be the first to witness the return of the mighty Thanos and i the mighty M.O.D.O.K will be his most loyal minion and that is why i have had hydra agents all over the city stealing science equipment so we could build a portal for Thanos to come to earth and i already have the first infinity stone ready for him" and Tigra again struggled in her restraints before she growled at M.O.D.O.K and said to him "you won't get away with this M.O.D.O.K when the others find out what we have uncovered they will stop you and Thanos will never get the infinity stones!"

M.O.D.O.K then laughed at Tigra before he replied "HA! Perhaps you require a demonstration of my power!" before he turned his attention to Mystik who was also struggling in her restraints before he fired a psyonic bolt at her and hit her in her chest and Mystik cried out in pain and it left a hole in her costume just above her chest before She hulk yelled at M.O.D.O.K "HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE!" then M.O.D.O.K turned his attention to She hulk with a huge grin on his face before he replied "perhaps you need to suffer the wrath of the mighty M.O.D.O.K as well!" before he then pressed a button on his wrist and She hulk struggled in her restraints as a mechanical paddle came up from the ground behind her and struck her across her ass which was barely covered by her costume and She hulk blushed a little before the paddle then continued to strike her across her ass slowly picking up speed each time.

Tigra then furiously tried to break her restraints before M.O.D.O.K turned to her and said to her "don't think the mighty M.O.D.O.K has forgotten about you either cat lady!" and he pressed another button on his wrist and this time a mechanical vibrator rose from the ground underneath Tigra as she struggled in her restraints before it then slowly started rubbing itself back and forth across Tigra's pussy and Tigra desperately tried to hold back some moans to avoid giving the super villain the satisfaction while M.O.D.O.K then fired another psyonic blast at Mystik causing her to cry out in pain again as the bolt hit her in the same spot as before.

Eventually Mystik used a spell known as astral projection and she concentrated hard until she made an astral projection of herself and fired a couple of bolts at Tigra and She hulk breaking their restraints before she then freed herself and M.O.D.O.K was shocked when they escaped as he said to them "WHAT? How did you escape those restraints no matter hydra agents ATTACK!" and Mystik knew they would be surrounded by hundreds of hydra agents so she blasted a few of them with a bolt from her hand before she then made a sling ring and dragged She hulk and Tigra through it before closing it behind her.

She hulk then took a moment to catch her breath as she said to Mystik "thanks for saving us back there Becky, how did you manage to free yourself from those restraints?" and Mystik smiled as she replied "well technically i didn't free myself as i used a powerful spell called astral projection and i used that to free you and your girlfriend before i freed myself" then Tigra smiled at Mystik as she said to her "yeah, thanks for saving us back there because if it wasn't for your quick thinking then we might all have still be held captive by M.O.D.O.K and who knows what other perverted torture methods he would have tried to use on us but now let's all get out of here before anything else embarrassing happens to us" then as they were all walking Mystik suddenly collapsed and Tigra caught her before she hit the ground and said to her "hey you ok Becks?" and Mystik faintly replied "i-i'm fine, i just need to rest here for a while" before she then fell unconscious in Tigra's arms.

Then She hulk said to her girlfriend Tigra "Greer babe, let's take Becky back to our place because we can't leave her here where she could get captured by hydra again" and Tigra smiled at her girlfriend as she replied "you're right Jenny baby, right now our apartment is the safest place Becky could be" before Tigra started walking back to their apartment with her girlfriend She hulk while carrying Mystik in her arms before she looked down at Mystik and whispered to her "you're gonna be ok Becky, just hold on"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: ULTRON ATTACKS!

When Tigra and She hulk get home to their apartment Tigra gently lays Mystik aka Becky Romanov down on the sofa and then Tigra walks up behind her girlfriend Jennifer aka She hulk and puts her arms around her waist as she says to her "you know babe, watching you being spanked by that mechanical paddle from where i was hanging really turned me on" and Jennifer smiled at her girlfriend and gave her a kiss on her lips before she replied "well Greer baby, maybe when Becky is fully recovered we can have hot passionate sex together my sexy feline tigress because to tell you the truth hearing that mechanical vibrator glide across your pussy was slowly turning me on as well but i think we should tell doctor strange what happened"

A few minutes later Tigra and She hulk heard a knock on the door and when Jennifer went to answer the door she saw doctor strange standing there as he said to her "hello Jennifer, may i come in for a moment?" and Jennifer smiled at doctor strange as she replied "of course, come in we have your student Becky resting on the couch in the living room" then doctor strange made his way inside and crouched down beside Becky as she groaned a little before she opened her eyes to see doctor strange kneeling beside her as he said to her "hello my student Becky, how are you feeling? Tigra told me everything" and Becky slowly sat up on the sofa as she replied "well, i still feel a little woozy" and then doctor strange replied "well, my student you should try to get some rest after you used a powerful spell astral projection because while it is a powerful spell it also drains a lot of energy from the user but just keep practicing what i have taught you and maybe someday you will become sorceress supreme but for now i must make my way to avengers mansion and tell the others what hydra are planning"

Then doctor strange creates a sling ring and steps through before closing it behind him and Becky tries to stand up and follow him but she stumbles and Jennifer catches her with one hand as she says to her "Becky, you need to get some rest because right now you're still not fully recovered yet and me and my girlfriend Greer will look for clues as to where hydra will try to attack next so please just try to get some rest" and Becky sits back down on the sofa before she replies "ok Jennifer, i guess you are right because at the moment i am useless and i will only slow you guys down" then She hulk gives Becky a cuddle and sits down next to her on the sofa as she replied "Becky, listen to me you are not useless because it was because of your quick thinking that saved us from hydra and i know you are a little weak at the moment but you can still help us by using our laptops while you are resting ok?"

Becky then started crying in She Hulk's arms as she replied "ok Jennifer, but what if you and Tigra get into trouble and i am too weak to rescue you as Mystik, i just don't want either of you girls to get hurt" and She hulk just let Becky cry in her arms for a few minutes before Tigra whispered to her girlfriend "Jenny baby, look the poor girl cried herself to sleep in your arms" and She hulk slowly looked down to see Becky was fast asleep in her arms with tears down her face so She hulk gently laid Becky down on the sofa and put a blanket over her before her and her girlfriend Tigra quietly left the house to start looking for clues as to where hydra might attack next.

A few hours later after She hulk and Tigra left their apartment Becky woke up to a knock on the door and she rubbed her eyes a little before she walked to the door to answer it as she thought to herself "huh, i don't think Jennifer or Greer are expecting anyone" and when she opened the door and Jessica Jones was standing outside and Jessica smiled at Becky as she said "can i come in please?" and Becky returned the smile to Jessica as she replied "yeah, sure come in Jess it's not like i can go anywhere at the moment" and Jessica walked inside and sat down on the sofa before she said to Becky "how come you can't go anywhere at the moment Becky? You under house arrest or something?"

Becky then sat down next to Jessica on the sofa and smiled as she replied "well, first of all this isn't my apartment because i'm resting at Jennifer and her girlfriends house but how have you been since i last saw you a few months ago?" and Jessica smiled at Becky as she replied "well, i have been good and i have been keeping busy with work since i saw you a few months ago and i recently broke up with my boyfriend after i found out he was involved in some shit but how have you been?" and Becky gave Jessica a hug as she replied "i'm sorry about your break up Jess, i wish i was there to support you but i still remember the kiss you gave me all those months ago" then Jessica smiled at Becky and returned the hug and replied "well, i'm not sorry i broke up with him my ex was an asshole anyway and i'm glad you still remember that kiss i gave you all those months ago because the truth is Becks i still remember that kiss too and since i have given up on dating men completely i thought that you and i could try dating each other and see how things work out between us"

Then Becky smiles at Jessica and brushes some her hair out of the way as she replies "well, Jess i-i would like to try and date you and see how things work out between us because i...i love you Jessica" and Jessica moves her head closer until their lips are touching in a passionate kiss before she breaks the kiss and replies to Becky "and i...i love you too Becks and i have done since i gave you that kiss all those months ago when we stopped the seductress together and i'm glad i finally get to have you as my girlfriend because it has been lonely in my apartment without you laying next to me so i can see your sexy body"

Meanwhile...

Tigra and She hulk were sitting in their ford mustang hatchback and Tigra was getting frustrated when she said to her girlfriend "urgh, we have looked nearly all over the city and we haven't found one simple clue as to where hydra might attack next, hopefully Becky is doing better than we are Jenny baby" and She hulk leans across and gives her girlfriend a deep and passionate kiss before she breaks the kiss as she replies "don't worry Greer baby, maybe hydra are just good at hiding their tracks but all we need to find is one mistake or anything like that and we will have our clue but you're right about one thing babe, and i also hope Becky is having better luck than we are at the moment"

Just then both Tigra and She hulk heard screams from civilians running from something and when the smoke cleared a little they could see a metallic robot standing in the middle of the square as it said "that's it, run you pathetic humans just remember there is one path to your salvation YOUR EXTINCTION!" so Tigra and She hulk got out of their car and stood face to face with the robot and Tigra says to the robot "hold it right there tin can, just who are you? And why are you attacking innocent people?" then the robot turns to face She hulk and Tigra and laughs before it says "pathetic heroes, i am Ultron and i am humanity's saviour!" before Ultron then lunges at Tigra and slams her into a wall and Tigra screamed in pain before She hulk slammed her fist into the side of Ultron's head sending him flying across the city square.

Tigra then smiled at her girlfriend and says to her "thanks for having my back Jenny baby" and She hulk gives her girlfriend Tigra a quick kiss on her lips and replies saying "anything for my sexy feline tigress Greer baby now let's show this oversized tin can that he messed with the wrong heroes" then Ultron climbs out from the rubble that was on him before he says to both Tigra and She hulk "just give up already, you can't defeat me i'm too powerful for the both of you!" and just as Tigra was about to reply Iron man came in and said to Ultron "maybe so, but it's a good thing they have powerful friends and together we can defeat you and bring you down!" before he then fired some repulsor blasts at Ultron but Ultron just brushed them off as he continued walking forward before there was a loud voice that could be heard saying "HULK SMASH!" as the Hulk came crashing down on top of Ultron pinning him to the ground as throwing left and right punches at Ultron's face.

And Tigra smiled before she turned to her girlfriend She hulk and said to her "isn't that your cousin Bruce Banner Jenny baby" and She hulk smiled back at her girlfriend as she replied "yeah that is my cousin Bruce Banner in his Hulk form Greer baby but come on we can't let the boys have all the fun now can we" then Tigra smiled as she replied "you read my mind Jenny baby, there better be some of that oversized tin can left for me to rip him apart with my sharp claws" before she then pounced on Ultron and swiped at his face and chest leaving deep scratch marks.

Back to Becky and Jessica...

Becky and Jessica were sitting on the sofa together looking on the laptops for any clues as to where hydra might attack next before they spotted some of the Avengers fighting Ultron in the city square and Becky tried to stand up and walked a few steps as she said "my friends are in danger, i have to go and help them" before she stumbled and fell but Jessica caught her before she hit the ground and said to her girlfriend "your friends might be in danger babe, but right now you're still not recovered enough to help them and i can't have you just throw your life away like that so you stay here and rest and i'll go and help your friends!" and Becky looked up at her girlfriend Jessica in her arms as she replied "ok babe, but only because i love you and i want you to come back to me in one piece ok?" and Jessica laid her girlfriend Becky down on the sofa as she gave her a kiss on her lips as she replied to her "you can count on it babe"

And Jessica was about to leave the apartment when some robots came smashing through the windows and looked at Becky before they marched forward and Jessica clenched her fists as she said to the robots "oh no you don't you pieces of scrap metal!" before she threw punches at some the robots closest to her girlfriend destroying them instantly before some more robots jumped onto Jessica and pinned her to the ground and Jessica tried to get back to her feet as she said in anger "you are not going to touch her do you hear me?!" before more robots jumped onto Jessica slowly pinning her to the ground before one of the robots grabbed Becky and put her over its shoulder and Becky cried out to her girlfriend as she said "JESSICA! HELP ME!" and Jessica desperately tried to free herself from the robots on top of her but she was unable to move and all she could do was watch as the robot left with Becky on its shoulder and then the other robots got off of Jessica and left as well and Jessica punched the floor in anger and sadness as a few tears fell from her eyes before she yelled at the top of her lungs at the ceiling "I'LL GET YOU BACK I SWEAR I WILL GET YOU BACK BECKY!"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: A HEROIC RESCUE

After Ultron had left the city square she hulk and tigra decide to go back to the apartment to rest up and as they walked into their apartment they found Jessica Jones sobbing her eyes out and punching the ground in frustration before she hulk ran over to Jessica and gave her a hug as she said to her "hey it's ok Jessica what happened?" and Jessica wiped some tears from her eyes as she returned the hug to she hulk as she slowly replied "i-i came to visit your friend becky to see how she had been after she had worked with me on a different case and then she confessed to me that she loved me after we shared a kiss in my apartment not that far from her and i returned those feelings for her but then these robotic freaks crashed in here and they took my precious becky away from me"

Tigra then crouched down next to Jessica and said to her with a smile on her face "it's going to be ok Jessica, tony has sent another team of heroes to rescue becky and bring her back safely and me and my girlfriend understand how you feel Jessica so why don't you stay here with us while we wait for tony's team to bring becky home to us safely" then Jessica had a slight smile on her face as she looked at Greer before she replied "o-ok, i would love to stay here with you guys while i wait for my becky to come back to me in one piece" so all three women sat on the sofa and watched some movies on Netflix together until they all slowly fell asleep on each other.

Meanwhile in an unknown location...

Becky was struggling in her restraints before Ultron said to her "resistance is futile, but soon i will guide humanity to its salvation by eradicating them all" then becky said to Ultron with a hint of anger in her voice "you won't get away with this Ultron, people will come and rescue me and your plan will fail because the Avengers will stop you" Ultron then punches becky in her stomach in anger causing her to gasp for breath before he replied to her "foolish human, i can't be stopped because i am the most powerful machine ever created by none other than the so called heroes you think will rescue you" then Ultron upgrades his body and becky watches in shock as Ultron becomes Ultron prime right before her eyes.

Elsewhere in an unknown location...

Captain marvel and her team arrived on the island tony aka iron man had briefed them on before captain marvel used her communicator on her wrist as she said "tony, come in its captain marvel we reached the island you told us about but no sign of Ultron or Rebecca Romanov yet over" then her communicator went off as tony replied "ok captain marvel, keep looking i promised some good friends i would bring their friend home safe and i won't stop until we do, over" so captain marvel and her team continued moving through the island hoping to find where Ultron was hiding and where he was holding becky captive.

But the heroes didn't have to wait long to find out as they were ambushed by some of Ultron's drones which they quickly defeated before Ultron himself arrived as he said "welcome, humans the person you are looking for is not here so implore you to turn around and go back where you came from" then Black widow threw an EMP grenade which exploded causing Ultron to temporarily shut down before she said to the others "c'mon, he won't stay like that for long and i know he is keeping my daughter somewhere on this island" then captain marvel replied with a smile on her face "you're right Natasha, ok people let's move" and they continued further into the island hoping to find where Ultron was keeping becky captive.

Sometime later...

Becky was still struggling in her restraints as she thought to herself "come on you stupid chain break already so i can get back to Jessica and make sure she is ok" before her attention quickly shifted towards some bushes that were rustling before captain marvel and Black widow and Hawkeye appeared and becky said in shock "mum, dad what are you doing here?" then Black widow smiles at becky as she replied "did you really think your father and i were just going to sit around and do nothing while Ultron was loose?" then Hawkeye said to becky "don't worry pumpkin, we'll get you down from there" before he then shot an explosive arrow at the chains holding becky causing her to fall and captain marvel rushed over to catch becky.

After captain marvel placed becky on her feet she ran over to her mum and dad and gave them both a huge hug before she said "i missed you guys so much, and a lot has happened since you both retired from S.H.I.E.L.D" then Black widow wiped some tears from her daughter's face as she replied "we missed you too darling and you can tell us everything on the way home" then all of them turned their attention to the bushes when they heard a familiar voice saying "i'm afraid that's not going to happen because none of you will be leaving this island alive" before Ultron then walked out from the bushes and fired some lasers at the heroes which they dodged before captain marvel fired some bolts from her hands back at Ultron before she said to Hawkeye and Black widow "Go, get your daughter out of here, i'll hold off Ultron as long as i can" then Hawkeye said to captain marvel "we're not leaving you behind Carol"

Then Black widow dragged Hawkeye and ran through the forest as she said "Clint, let's go Carol is trying to buy us as much time as she can so we can escape with our daughter" then becky said to her mum "but we can't just leave her to die mum, i can help too" before becky then concentrated as she lifted up a tree that was fallen down and launched it at Ultron sending him flying into a nearby boulder giving captain marvel enough time to catch up to them as they all reached the quinjet and climbed inside and Hawkeye turned the engine on and slowly started taking off and began closing the hatch just as Black widow and her daughter blew Ultron a kiss and dropped a couple of EMP grenades out just before the hatch had closed fully and they were all on their way back to new York.


End file.
